Question: Find the solution(s) of the following equation. $x^3 = -512$ Choose all answers that apply: Choose all answers that apply: (Choice A) A $x = 6$ (Choice B) B $x = -6$ (Choice C) C $x = 8$ (Choice D) D $x = -8$ (Choice E) E None of the above
Explanation: What number times itself and then times itself again equals $-512$ ? ${-8}$ Notice that ${-8} \cdot {-8} \cdot {-8} = -512$.